I Think We're Alone Now
by LazerWulf
Summary: Thier brothers disapproved, but they didn't care. They were leaving together, and together they'd stay. A MokubaXSerenity OneShot SongFic


Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song by Tommy James and the Shondells

_**I Think We're Alone Now**_

Serenity woke up to the sound of pebbles banging against her window.

"Psst. Ren!"

She slipped over to the window and saw Mokuba standing in the street, calling to her. She opened the window a bit so she could talk back without waking her brother.

"Hey, Ren, you ready?"

"Just about. I'm all packed, but I have to change out of my nightgown."

"What? Why?"

"Well, if Joey saw me going to bed in jeans and a t-shirt, he'd be suspicious, wouldn't he?"

"I guess you're right, but hurry up. The bus leaves at midnight."

Five minutes later, she was climbing down the balcony of the second-floor apartment she shared with her brother. She was sorry to leave him behind, but she had to, if she ever wanted to be with Mokuba.

"_**Children Behave"**_  
_**That's what they say  
**__**When we're together  
**_"_**And watch how you play"  
**__**They don't understand**_

They had first met almost 6 years ago, on a pier in Domino. It was hardly the time to be meeting new people; after all, her brother had just been mind-controlled into dueling Yugi, his best friend, and she had to dive in to unlock her brother's shackles after he dove in to unlock Yugi's without the key to unlock his own.

So there she was, sitting on a bench with a towel wrapped around her for warmth, when a little raven-haired boy came up to her and introduced himself.

"_Hi! You must be Joey's sister. I'm Mokuba Kaiba."_

_She was shivering cold and soaking wet, but she answered anyway._

"_S-S-S-S-S-Serenity. N-N-N-Nice to m-m-meet you."_

"_I just want to tell you that I thought what you did back there was really cool, saving your brother, and all."_

"_Th-Th-Thanks. I'm sure y-you would do the s-same for your brother."_

And so a friendship began. She was 2 years older than he was, but they were both old enough to appreciate a good friend, no matter what the age difference.

**_And so we're running just as fast as we can_**

Now, he was 18 and she was 20. They were young adults, and they had fallen in love.

_**Holding on to one another's hand**_

They had to get out of Domino. Their brothers had disapproved of them being together; in fact they had forbidden it.

_**Trying to get away into the night**_  
_**And then you put you're arms around me**_  
_**As we tumble to the ground**_  
_**And then you say**_

_**I think we're alone now**_  
_**There doesn't seem to be **_  
_**Anyone around**_  
_**I think we're alone now**_  
_**The beating of our hearts**_  
_**Is the only sound**_

They hadn't at first, back when they were younger. Joey had thought it was a good idea for Serenity to have a friend in Domino, someone to hang out with when she came to visit. Seto had begrudgingly agreed. He wasn't too thrilled that it was with Wheeler's sister, but it kept Mokuba happy and out of his hair.

However, as they grew older, they grew closer. Their friendship had evolved as they learned more and more about each other. It was about two years ago when Mokuba finally got the nerve to ask Serenity on an "official" date. It went well, but when they decided to pursue it further, their brothers had tried to intervene.

_**Look at the way**_  
_**We gotta hide**_  
_**What we're doing**_  
'**_Cause what would they say_**  
_**If they ever knew?**_

It all started going downhill after that first date, though. She walked through the door to the apartment after Mokuba had dropped her off and found her brother waiting for her.

"_Have a good time?" He asked._

"_Wonderful!" She sighed, dreamily, as she plopped on the couch._

"_Well, I hope ya made some memories good enough ta last, because you ain't gonna see him eva again."_

"_What! Why not?"_

"_Because he's a Kaiba, and all Kaibas are scum."_

"_How can you say that?"_

"_Look at der track record. Seto, Gozaburo, Noa… all complete creepazoids"_

"_But Mokuba's not like that!"_

"_Mebbe not…"_

"_And I didn't hear you protesting when we became friends."_

"_Friends is one ting, dis is anotha. I don't want ya developing 'feelings' for him."_

"_And what if I already have?"_

"_Whatta ya mean?"_

"_I think I might love him."_

"_You THINK you MIGHT love him? After one date!"_

"_One date! We've known each other for 4 years! We've grown close."_

"_Well, den it's a good ting I'm puttin' a stop to dis, right now."_

"_But…"_

"_You are neva ta see him again."_

"_But…"_

"_Neva"_

"_I'm almost 18!"_

"_And he's only 16. Dat kinda ting is illegal!"_

"_We haven't done anything! We're not GOING to do anything."_

"_Yer darn right, ya ain't, 'cuz you're forbidden to see him!"_

"_But, Joey!"_

"_End of discussion!"_

As coincidence would have it, Seto hadn't reacted to well to the news, either, as Mokuba told her in a phone call later that night.

"…_and then he said something along the lines of 'I don't want you going anywhere near that mutt's sister.'"_

"_So yours, too?"_

"_Yup."_

"_So what are we going to do?"_

"_It's obvious. We'll just have to see each other behind our brothers' backs."_

"_I don't know…"_

"_Do you love me?"_

_The question caught her off-guard._

"_Wh-What?"_

"_Do you love me?" He repeated._

"_Well… Yes."_

"_Good, because I love you, too, and if it's love, we can't let anyone or anything keep us apart, not even Seto and Joey."_

And so for two years, they had been dating in secret. They knew the charade couldn't last forever, which was why they made a plan to run off together after Mokuba had finished High School. They would run off, get married, start a new life together, somewhere far away, where their brothers couldn't interfere.

Which was why she was climbing down a balcony at 11:45 at night with a backpack full of clothes.

Suddenly, she lost her grip on the railing and fell.

Fortunately, Mokuba was there to catch her, or, rather, break her fall.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"Fine."

"Great. Let's go."

They picked themselves up and ran towards the bus station.

**_And so we're running just as fast as we can_**

They were about 50 meters from the station when they saw the bus pull in.

"Hurry up!"

"You got the money?"

_**Holding on to one another's hand**_

"Great time to be asking, but, yeah, I got $5000 cash. Seto won't even miss it. Now, come on!"

He grabbed her hand and they sprinted toward the bus which would take them to their new life.

_**Trying to get away into the night**_  
_**And then you put you're arms around me**_  
_**As we tumble to the ground**_  
_**And then you say**_

_**I think we're alone now**_  
_**There doesn't seem to be  
**__**Anyone around**_  
_**I think we're alone now**_  
_**The beating of our hearts**_  
_**Is the only sound**_

**XOXOXO**

Well, I hope you enjoyed my first MokubaXSerenity fic. I really, really like this pairing, which is why it will be featured in the sequel to TRotP.

For those of you who don't enjoy this pairing, any flames you decide to give me will be given to my new friend, Jerry the Flame-Eating Polar Bear.

All other reviews would be very welcome.

Phila-Del-Phia!

LazerWulf


End file.
